


In the Clutches of the Venus Logantrap

by Kantayra of Yore (Kantayra)



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-13
Updated: 2005-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra%20of%20Yore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Completely fooled by its argyle camouflage, the Veronica remained blissfully unsuspicious as the dreaded Venus Logantrap closed in for the kill... <strike>Yet another Very Serious Nature Documentary (TM).</strike> A humorous ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Clutches of the Venus Logantrap

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the icon made by [](http://dinadrama.livejournal.com/profile)[**dinadrama**](http://dinadrama.livejournal.com/) (*points to posting icon*).

Stillness abounded on the wild expanse of the Neptune Grand presidential suite. Like the grassy plains of the Serengeti, the mottled white-brown carpet ebbed and flowed with the gentle breeze of the air-conditioning vent. In the distance, the rumble of the refrigerator motor could be heard, signaling the coming of frozen waffles when the sun rose the following day. All was calm, peaceful, settled in for the evening. Not even the crunch of fatty snacks nor the characteristic cry of the Playstation could be heard in the still of night.

It was quiet.

 _Too_ quiet, some might say.

But, to the Veronica that had just wandered into this seemingly-serene patch of the Neptune Grand, such warnings went unnoticed. Fatigued from a day of hunting and feasting upon wild clues, the Veronica scanned the plains, searching for a safe place to rest.

Quickly, the Veronica’s clever eyes spotted what appeared to be a fallen Duncan amidst the gentle slope of a white, leather couch. Eagerly approaching her evening resting place, the Veronica remained oblivious to the wily argyle camouflage of a predator in waiting.

With a sleepy murmur, the Veronica settled on top of the faux-Duncan, fooled by the black-and-white diamond plumage. Nestling into the warm sanctuary she’d found, the Veronica closed her eyes.

And that was when the dreaded Venus Logantrap sprung into action. Slowly at first, one arm and then the other wrapped around the Veronica, capturing her in the Logantrap’s embrace in preparation for wicked debauchery. The Veronica remained blissful, ignorant in that one moment as the Logantrap moved in for the kill…

“It’s the sweater, isn’t it? Chicks can’t resist argyle.”

And suddenly the Veronica leapt away, barely escaping the Logantrap’s clutches as she dashed for the safety of the open plains. For now, the fate of certain orgasm that awaited all of the Venus Logantrap’s victims had been averted. For now.

The Logantrap’s arms merely opened once more. Innocent, patient, waiting for its next victim. Because next time hapless prey fell into its arms, there would be no escape. Nature was a harsh, cruel mistress, indeed.


End file.
